ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Pris-Ma
was a glacier-based creature that appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. It appeared in episode 35. he is also known as Priz-Ma. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 35 Meters *Weight: 40,000 tons *Origin: Antarctica History The Return of Ultraman Thawing out from Antarctica (possibly for the first time in centuries), Pris-Ma was quickly on the move, absorbing any matter that came in its path. It first absorbed a Light House and its owner in its hunger, which sparked some interest in MAT over how to handle the situation. Hideki Go encountered the object himself while traveling with a friend who tried to take matters into their own hands. Pris-Ma was attracted to the light being given off by their weapons and vehicle and retaliated by trying to absorb them as well. Go transformed into Ultraman Jack to battle the object himself, but Pris-Ma's rock hard structure and texture made Jack's attacks futile. Pris-Ma then fought back with its light attacks, confusing and tricking Jack into flailing around in confusion. Unfortunately, just as Jack regained control of the battle, the sun rose and Pris-Ma disappeared into the clouds. Learning of Jack's failure to stop the object, MAT tried to take matters into their own hands. They set up a trap for Pris-Ma by luring it into a baseball stadium with all its lights on and fog machine blanketing the ground. Pris-Ma was quick to arrive and consume more matter, but even with their trap successful, MAT's weapons were no match for Pris-Ma's sturdy structure. However, MAT did exploit something that Go noticed about the monster. Once again Go transformed into Ultraman Jack, but this time he shrunk himself down and flew directly into Pris-Ma's core by willing and being absorbed by its tractor beam. Once inside, Jack fired his Specium Ray from within the object, destroying Pris-Ma's core and destroying the creature completely. Trivia *Pris-Ma's name is inspired by the term "Prism," an object that refracts light. *It's possibly that due to Pris-Ma's non-living characteristics, he could have been inspired by the monster Bullton. *Although not physically seen, Pris-Ma is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Matter Consumption: Pris-Ma absorbs any solid matter that comes into contact with its body. *Tractor Beam: From the center crystal object on the front of its body, Pris-Ma can fire a yellow chain-like Tractor Beam to ensnarl matter for consumption. *Light Control: Pris-Ma can control light, capable of confusing or tricking its opponents into falling for its illusionary control. *Vapor Travel: Pris-Ma can travel by vapor, such as clouds and fog. *Crystallization: Any living creature that comes into contact with Pris-Ma can be coated in crystals as a side-effect. Gallery Priz-ma light house.jpg|Pris-Ma devours a light house Priz-ma num-nums.jpg|A sailor mortally wounded from being half absorbed by Pris-Ma pris-ma vs jack.jpg|Pris-Ma vs Ultraman Jack priz-ma illusion.jpg|Pris-Ma's illusions Priz-ma jack free.jpg|Jack breaking free of Priz-Ma's control Priz-ma baseball.jpg Priz-ma end.jpg|Jack destroying Priz-Ma from the inside Pris-Ma.png Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm